Night Before'
by DenseScribbler
Summary: In which the Lumiose Conference is just hours away, Serena is determined to motivate Satoshi to do his best in the League. Although, she recalls how he helped her through her adventure. Satoshi x Serena. Amourshipping. (I know it's not the best description but a star for trying...?)
1. Night Before'

**So, yeah. My first Amourshipping fanfic! I kinda had this little idea come to me after re-watching a few episodes which drew inspiration. So, do be kind. I just wanted to write this to get a few people's thoughts and such on it. I really hope you enjoy it! At least... a little bit of it. ;-;**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of these characters. I just write ideas out. That's it, I swear!**

* * *

 _ **'Night before'**_

A big day was ahead for a certain individual named Satoshi. The Lumiose Conference would be starting in the next day. The boy was filled with excitement to the fullest! There, he and his 'ultimate team' would compete to be able to win it all. So, it was obvious that he was anxious to battle as soon as possible – to showcase the bonds and strengths of his Pokémon.

However, to say he was the only one ready for the action to happen wasn't so accurate. His companions – especially Serena – were ready to cheer on their friend and give support – as they had done since the beginning!

For Serena, this was her chance to give back the support Satoshi had given her. He gave so much support from her Showcase debut all the way to when she competed in the Master Class.

Of course, all of her friends helped her along the way – and she grew and learned from it. This journey has helped her develop into her own persona. A persona she enjoys through out each day. Not one where she feels trapped in a schedule. A schedule where she is free to travel with friends she met on the way! She will always be thankful for that.

Although... if it wasn't for that day, who knows where she would be right now. Still stuck practicing Sihorn Racing at her home? Feeling annoyed whenever she would have to wake up to the pecks of Yayakoma? Possibly still bandaging her face from falling off Sihorn every now and then? Who knows.

If it wasn't for that day where she saw Satoshi saving that rabid Gaburias who seemed to be causing much wreckage. She wouldn't have started out her journey... Racing against her mom for her own goal... Hearing _his_ words of encouragement to follow her dream. So much has happened in the period of her adventure. To say she's grown a lot was an understatement. Who would have guessed an appearance change would have came also? All thanks to that day! A day where she knew something interesting would happen.

Sure, she has changed a lot since – persona and appearance wise – but something else has also changed.

 _Her admiration for Satoshi._

From the time in that Summer Camp, of their first encounter, the admiration set in. The way his words helped her when she was so young meant a lot. From crying to feeling better instantly. Almost magical, really. But, even now, they still have an after effect. Even more so. Perhaps that admiration grew to her strong feelings over him as of now.

 _Love..?_

The thought of it would make her cheeks turn that shade of hue that would happen time and time again. The two of them... together... in a relation... ship?

Just thinking of this, her whole face, hands, everything would turn red! But, it couldn't be denied that she has thought of it! Just... with her inner-self and on a few occasions with Millefeui... but no denial, still!

But... that admiration is what got her to gain her own confidence in situations. To overcome any obstacle from a simple phrase, 'Never give up until the end!'

A phrase that _he_ told her to live by - which she cherishes it as those words mean a lot to her. So, of course she would remember them for so long.

Now, it was her chance to give him that support for his goal.

She still remembers what he did for her before the Master Class started.

He put aside his gym battle – which would have been his eighth and final badge needed – to let her participate in it first. Not only did Serena appreciate Satoshi for doing so, but the words of encouragement he added in made her feel something else. He too had that respect for her - that she felt for him. It not only made her confident to try her best, but she was able to make it so far too. She would always be appreciative for it, too.

Possibly, there was a reason as to why she turned down Yashio's offer to train to become Kalos Queen. Perhaps, even more than one reasons. Though, as she stated, she didn't want to travel until she felt satisfied with her journey. One of these satisfactions of hers was to repay Satoshi for all the kind and helpful things he has done for her during their adventure. Giving back in the Lumiose Conference was simply one.

To make sure he pushes through until the end! And, if she knows him, he will do just that. However, it never hurts to have that added friends' support.

 _Her support.~_

* * *

Now, on the night before the Conference – Ash's goal to achieve – she wants to give him said motivation.

Yet, the energetic boy wasn't in his room sleeping. He was too enthralled about tomorrow's events. How could he? Oh, no. He was out and about, thinking over strategies, his opponents, and wishing it would be daylight soon.

Serena knew this – as it has happened before, but for a gym battle. That time, she woke up wondering where he was. And, when she went out to look around, there she found said trainer: running while filled with inspiration. She awe'd then. Awe'd at his determination to push forward always. Where did it come from? Who knows, but it was just how he was. And that was what she admired the most.

Could anyone blame her if she happened to awe again? It was a trait of his that no one could replace. A trait she continued to be _fond_ of. As she watched in amazement, she read the overjoyed expression all over his face. That bright smile which Pikachu also shared for its trainer. The moment had finally come for him and the honey-haired trainer knew what it meant to him.

Although, Serena couldn't help but think he would tire himself out with so much running. The league would start in a few hours and sleep was important! So, amidst the feeling she felt while watching over him, she had to confront him for it!

"Satoshi!," echoed out of the female towards the direction of the eagered boy.

Of course, this caused both Satoshi and Pikachu to look up in the direction of the familiar voice. "Ah, Serena! You're up, huh?"

With quick steps, she soon closed in on the distance of the two before answering his question. "I noticed you weren't in the room with us, so I came looking! Do you know what time it is?" Her tone was firm – enough for him to recognize how late it must have been.

Scratching his cheek, in that typical fashion of his, he shook his head in response, "Uh.. late? Gomen, gomen! I lost track of time from-"

"No excuses," She cut him off. "Tomorrow's a big day. Sleep is important, y'know! It doesn't help if you sleep in and become late!" In response, she grabbed ahold of his wrist and began dragging him away. No Satoshi of _hers_ was going to be late for everything he has worked and trained for. _Her_ goal was to make sure he got there on time and to encourage him. This also correlates with it! Hmph!

He tried to think up of a response, but he knew she was right. All the training in the world would be meaningless if he couldn't participate due to exhaustion. So, all he could give off was a cheeky, 'Gomen' here and there.

It was only a matter of time before she pulled him back into the room. Serena's eyes would be on him for the rest of the night to make sure he got the rest needed. But, a soft smile soon appeared on her lips. She expected such a reaction on the night before. So, it was up to her to make sure no rash decisions happened from here on out. And she could guarantee such too!

Yet... on the other side of the room, a certain little someone had witnessed the entire thing. Oh, Eureka had been awake the entire time from the noise outside. From low, mustered giggles to smiles showcased from her perspective once she caught a glimpse of the two coming back in.

'That's the way to go, Serena! More, more, more!' The little girl silently said in her mind. Clearly she approved of such actions. And there would soon be more to occur, if Eureka had her way with things!


	2. Lumiose Conference Starts!

_**Hi, again. This is chapter two to my story. As you can tell, it's basically of the Kalos League that is currently airing as of now - just with a little twist here and there, more so with Serena's perspective, though some of Satoshi's. I apologize if it isn't the best and what not, but I am trying to keep it as close as I can make it out. Do be nice! I appreciate the people who liked Chapter one! I'm happy you enjoyed it a little! (:**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2._**

The Lumiose Conference had finally arrived! After the events of last night with Satoshi, he, in fact, did not sleep in. A job well done? Serena sure thinks so! If this kept up, then she wouldn't have to worry about much – hopefully.

After the gang were up and about – ready for the competition, although not as much as Satoshi – they headed toward the League's stadium, and it wasn't long before they witnessed so many trainers piled up in front. This only excited the boy even further! He couldn't wait to fight everyone. All of his companions could see the glint in his eyes. Glint that described the determination to win.

However, before anyone could say anything, a lady from the news approached Satoshi with a camera crew. Pachira was her name. She seemed to be a famous news reporter as the gang had seen her before. But this time, she would be interviewing their very own friend.

"Hey!~ Can you please give us some of your time? What's your name?" Shouted the lady with pink hair and her usual tinted glasses.

Of course, the boy didn't know he was the one getting asked as he pointed to himself. "Hm? Me?" The lady only nodded at this which made Satoshi's face light up. "I'm Satoshi from Masara Town! I've come to win the entire league as one step to become a Pokémon Master!" With this, Citron smiled, Eureka grinned wide, and Serena leaned closer to Satoshi while having a smile of her own – as they were all on camera. The honey blonde trainer glanced over at him, again showing that admiration across her face. No nervousness shown from him. Not even a small tad of it. Just ready to compete and win. The same as last night.

The interview didn't last too long. In fact, it was quite short as all she wanted to know was his name and goal! Nonetheless, it didn't matter as every participant now knew who Satoshi was and his dream. His dream that this certain league could help become a reality.

While the sightseeing was being done by the crew, a mysterious trainer approached them. Serena couldn't help but notice his unusual choice of clothes and hairstyle! Being a lady of fashion herself, it just wasn't what was 'in', at least to her!

However, those train of thoughts soon subsided as he spoke up. "You, with the 'dream', I challenge you to a battle!"The gang noticed he spoke in a cocky tone, yet a snarky smile covered the boy's lips. Yes, he was definitely speaking to the trainer we all know and love. They were all confused at such a request since this was the league... and battles are being held here. So, a battle now seemed too early.

Satoshi's companion's looked over at him, awaiting a reaction. Yet, in an instance he agreed! Without a moment's hesitation, the boy reached around on his belt and grabbed a Poké Ball. He was just about to throw it into action too before _someone_ stepped in.

Shaking her head in disapproval, Serena grabbed ahold of Satoshi's raised wrist. She shut her eyes and that firm tone of hers came back once more! "What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to be late for registration? No battle!"

Here again, she took his arm. Now there was one other person who saw the exchange last night – Eureka. Once seeing Serena in action, she giggled to herself. Clearly, approving of the actions yet again. Was this going to become some sort of pattern for the two of them? 'Don't let it go! Take control!' Again, thinking to herself about the current events. 'Oh, those two...'

Satoshi was surprised! Of course he wanted to battle the trainer, but he forgot about signing up! "But... a quick battle.." He countered.

"Not now! You'll get to battle all you want once the Conference starts! Now, let's go!" And, none of the other companions did anything but follow the girl's lead.

Citron apologized for wasting any time to the trainer who wanted to battle and walked on. Satoshi rubbed the back of his head, apologizing. "Gomen... I'll battle you later. I promise!"

Serena kept ahold of his wrist and pulled him toward the registration area. She kept his wrist locked in her palm, tightly. "Hmph!" This was _exactly_ the kind of rash decisions she would have to look out for. She knew he was excited, but to risk a chance now of all times? Besides, if he had agreed and she did nothing, then some of his battling strategies could get revealed to the other competition. Obviously, he didn't think about that either. Good thing she was here. This was her momentarily goal, after all.

Upon reaching the area for registry, it was a quick process and Satoshi was quickly signed up for the later battles. Serena sighed. She was just grateful he wasn't late. Step one was complete. _'Now to watch him and make sure nothing else happens like that!'_

The gang made their way through the entrance of the stadium where even more participants appeared. Some they knew – others they didn't. And, mostly all of them had a similar look of determination to prove themselves as Satoshi did.

Many conversations rose for the four companions as they ran into some friends. Chatter happened for a little bit. The basic, 'How have you been' and 'Ready for the league' type of chit chat. Even an interesting question was shot at to Serena from Tierno. From his usual antics of either proposing to her or ooh'ing and aw'ing at her appearance – he blew a kiss about how ' _She was the true Kalos Queen._ Although sweet, she swiftly dodged it like a pro! (Now, if that blown kiss was from a certain someone else... Ahem.)

But, the conversations had to come to a close to announce who would battle who. Everyone was anxious to see the first round opponents and in seconds, the board displayed the matches.

Satoshi was the second battle!

Serena glanced over the board to see who exactly it was. Although another mysterious trainer, she could tell he looked strong too. This was definitely going to be a battle to encourage her friend in.

The Conference had started and the first battle - which involved two people they knew – of Trova and Alain. Though, it didn't last long due to the power of Alain's Mega Charizard. Before it ended, however, Serena informed Satoshi of his battle. It would be coming up next so he would have to make his way down.

"Good luck! Do your best," she encouraged. She added a light smile to brace upon her features after telling him.

Satoshi nodded before vowing his next words to everyone, "I'll win! Count on it!"

In spite of that, it took a lot longer for him to make his way to the battlefield – which the gang took notice of. His opponent had already shown up and began waiting for him. Everyone was waiting for the match to start... yet, no sign of him!

Serena just had to face palm. _'Where is he?'_ It wasn't like him to miss a battle... especially since she had to drag him away from one! The face palm soon changed to a worried expression. She almost thought that she should have gone with him, but knew she wasn't allowed. _'Did something happen on the way there?' 'Was it Rocket Gang?'_ Many thoughts enticed her mind about the whereabouts of her friend.

However, just as she was about to get up and go looking elsewhere, she noticed someone running out.

 _It was him._

Nothing but a smile embraced his features. Determination, of course, but also a confident smile. Serena had to let out a sigh of relief. He was almost disqualified – she just had to!

'I will win the Kalos League!' Exclaimed the late trainer to the entirety of the crowd. His name was Satoshi from Masara Town and he was definitely going to put on a show!

The way he pronounced it – the way his demeanor backed up his words – the way no one in the crowd doubted this boy's confidence.

 _This was the boy Serena admired the most._

 _This was the person who she longed to inspire with each battle._


	3. Celebration slip!

**Hi, again. This chapter is one that I'm a little iffy about. So, I apologize if it isn't the best! Since the league episodes didn't dive into every battle and all and what happened in between, I wanted to add my own twist of things to it. Still! Hope you like it - a tad bit even! Thank you to the people who have faved & left reviews! It means a lot to me! Thank you, thank you. ;-;**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3._**

Satoshi's first battle of the Lumiose Conference was exciting, but it didn't last long. It proved that the strength of his Pokémon and himself were not matched with his first participant at hand.

As each round passed, so did the days. The first night, after the victory in round number one, the gang held a small celebration at the Pokémon Center for their friend. Satoshi was super excited to have won the battle in which he had proudly declared of doing so. So, they all gave him their congratulations.

And by celebration, it meant a lot of food for the boy. Of course, since he was a Kalos League participant, it was all free! And 'free' was something the energetic trainer loved – and mix it with food and there's no going back!

Serena watched as he ate so excitingly. It only made her smile knowing how happy the boy was to be competing in the league. It was clear this was the most fun he has had on their adventure. Could she blame him, though? He worked hard to get to this point. Even backtracking so _she_ could compete first before him. It only made sense that he would be shining with confidence from here on out. And she was secretly happy to get to witness such - as well as proud.

Still, Serena couldn't help but think the boy was eating at such a quick pace. A slight worried expression arrayed on her face. "Hey... I know you're excited about the food, but aren't you eating too fast? You could get a stomach ache, y'know?"

But, nonetheless the boy didn't think about it too much and kept his mouth full - even in answer! "It's okay! This is my personal training for the match tomorrow!" Was what he retorted back. Did it make sense to the others? Not really, but it sure did to him! It was one of those, 'I can't battle on an empty stomach so I need to eat as much as I can' kind of things. Or, simply Satoshi things.

Citron smiled at this knowing it was typical Satoshi behavior. But, Serena was right about these things whenever becoming 'sick' was involved. The last time he got sick, who had to take care of him? No other than herself! She had an intuition about this stuff.

"Fine, eat as much as you want, but at least _slow_ down a bit?" She inquired, hoping he would agree.

"Don't worry! My stomach is made of steel. Right, Pikachu?" A laugh came after his response as his trusty partner nodded.

Serena smiled at a classic reply. She didn't want him to have any ache tonight so she hoped it was true. _'Cute.'_ The thought flickered in her mind.

...Yet, it wasn't in her mind. It was what she said.

In front of everyone. So close to each other...

 _Right in front of him!_

Serena panicked. Her blue eyes wandered around the table hoping no one heard her.

There was a delayed reaction before Citron quickly gave a look toward his female companion. Eureka had a smile so wide that her excitement couldn't be contained and she gave a single clap! The only one who kept on eating was Satoshi.

Of course, he noticed everyone's stares and gave a 'What?' before a quick gulp of his food was done.

Serena turned red. _Completely red._ He was the only one who she didn't want to know what she said. She had to think of a response fast! So, what was a way for him to be distracted easily? Food!

"N-nothing, nothing! Here... eat up!" In an instant, she pushed forward a plate full of delicious treats in his direction. "Need that training, right? Quick!" She secretly prayed it would work – and if he took the bait that he wouldn't get sick!

Satoshi looked at the food before him, then back at the flustered trainer. His mouth slowly turned agape before changing into a smile. "That's the spirit," he replied, "I'll finish it all!" And with that, he didn't think twice about the events that just occurred and grabbed the plate to dig in!

Serena continued to keep the flustered expression as she gave off a nervous laugh - truly embarrassed. She desperately wanted her frenzy demeanor to pass but she couldn't help but think he still looked so cute with that smile! So, instead of making eye contact with anyone, her gaze fell downward, staring into her own plate.

Citron was about to ask something, but a confused gaze showed. _' Huh? What happened just now?'_ Was the only thing he got out to his little sister, hoping to find an answer.

And due to this, Eureka noticed her brother's perplex expression and silly question - shaking that blonde head of hers. "So dense, big bro!"

This only caused Citron to become confused even further. Didn't help at all!

However, for Serena, she just wanted this dinner to be over!

Thankfully, it did. No one else brought up the comment she made and Satoshi only spoke about his feelings toward the rest of the league battles. Saying, 'He wanted a match with every participant.' Which, wasn't surprising at all. And other conversations based the many strong opponents and such.

* * *

Later that night, Serena laid in bed thinking about what she said earlier. It was a close one, definitely. It somewhat reminded her of the conversation her and Sana had where Satoshi almost overheard. She blushed yet again thinking about how many close encounters she has had. And, that's also including the conversations between her and Millefeui! Oh, that girl. Always trying to irk her over her desire of Satoshi.

But, now wasn't the time to worry about almost letting out a confession. Just like always, she knew the support she gives him was important too. She knew she could give him the will to maintain that confidence and unpredictableness that burned deep within. In an odd way, she was clearly the perfect person who could motivate him in any situation – as it has happened on countless occasions. However, she did wonder if he had noticed it?

During their argument back in Snowbelle City, he had thanked her for opening his eyes. Just when she was going to apologize, too. She pondered on the thought of him knowing she would be there for him. As someone she admires, it would be hard to not care over him. And, again, it was proved with how she wanted him back to his old self – worried about how much he changed due to his incomplete form with Gekkouga. But she did help. He was able to find his way to the point where his frustrations and concerns were let loose. She did that, no?

Look at the progress now? He _was_ back. And, she knew he would be for good. She would be there when needed. Satoshi was confident than ever.

There, she felt a warm feeling of satisfaction.

And, it was proven yet again. Not just with the battle for his Eighth Gym Badge, but in the first round.

Even when he explained why he was late to battle. She was upset that he had a match right before the round started, but how he promised that mysterious trainer to win.

How he promised to win it all – not only for that trainer – but due to it being his goal. He promised to carry on the dreams of himself and that other person.

He surely was _something else._

Something no one else compared to in her eyes.


	4. Smooth battling!

**Hey guys...! I know it's been a while since I last posted a chapter and all. Super busy and had no time for writing anything! Well, sorta. I just had muse randomly! So, I hope you guys forgive me! But, anywho, I just want you to say thanks to everyone who has enjoyed this fic! You're all the best!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

After the celebration of Satoshi's victory from the previous day, the next couple of rounds went by more smoothly. Challenges became more difficult with stronger opponents now facing off.

Yet, rounds 32 and 16 had quite the same show of strength displayed by our hero. The nights pror included the gang to watch the remaining battles of each competitor - which was an enjoyment for them all. This gave Citron a chance to study the opponents and how they managed to pull off such strategies – which he would tell his companions. This would also benefit Satoshi in case any having to face off against any.

However, eventually round eight came around the corner and the boy would be the first to battle. He would be facing off against a trainer they have met in the past – Ayaka. Of course, in that battle, Satoshi had lost in their bout. But, that didn't mean he wasn't confident or ready for it.

Serena knew this would be another challenge for Satoshi to prove his growth as a trainer – not only from the time before when he faced Ayaka – but to show the rest of the competitors how far he has come.

So, as she informed him to prepare and make way for the match, she also wished him luck. "Get this win!"

The rest of the crew chimed in with similar words of encouragement.

"If you get this victory, you will already be in the Top 4," Citron added after. "Good luck!" He also stated, fixing his glasses as he tugged them upward in his usual fashion.

Eureka had responded to this with an excited nod of her head and waving her hands in a wild pattern, "Go, go, go!"

An immense grin coaxed on the trainer's face. "I know. Thanks, you guys. We'll do our best. You can count on us!" And with that, he gave a wide smile to everyone before dashing off down to the ramp.

That smile of his certainly could make the honey blonde feel warmth. Serena only smiled in return and watched as he went away. She noticed Ayaka was already ready and waiting her friend. She looked smug and confident. However, Serena knew he would advance by their words of support.

And that was just the case. Satoshi's Luchabull was able to take out Ayaka's Mega Abusoru quite quickly. This caused the gang to cheer on as it was another smooth victory! One could say even this round went pretty fast when compared to the other smooth rounds.

"Serenaaaa!" Called out a familiar voice in the girl's direction.

When looking around for the person who called out to her, Serena's face lit up upon recognizing the person. "Sana!" A smile shot as a wave was also done to the performer.

Sana had to catch her breath from the hurried pace she did just to get to the Conference Stadium. Once doing so, she made her way to a seat next to Serena.

"Made it in time..." Breathed out the performer with brown hair.

"Glad you could come! Did you see Satoshi's battle?" Serena wondered, unsure since she seemed really out of breath – still a bit surprised she came!

"Hai... I bet you were happy with the outcome, huh?" Sana beamed a smile at the honey haired girl.

"...I was. As are the rest of us!" Serena quickly added in.

Sana leaned in closely, her breathing slowly done somewhat. She brought a hand up close to her face before whispering, "I mean, you do like his determination, right? So, I just know you in particular became most excited."

Serena tried her best to wave off the words the brunette spewed. However, a blush slightly showed from the sudden remark. "W-Why are you asking?"

"With all that admiration you have for him, I'm just curious."

She needed to calm down some before she made it known to the entire stadium. "...We all have that admiration for him. He's our frie-"

The girl snickered while moving back in her regular position. "That's not what I mean! I see the way you look at him... it's obvious, you know?"

She did have her there. Serena always glanced at her friend pretty out in the open. And, knowing Serena's nature, she wasn't one to deny such comments about her feelings toward the boy. She even bit her lower lip some to try and think of something to say. "Satoshi inspired me to never give up. It's hard to not be fond of someone like that.." In that moment, she let out a secret – yet. Perhaps not so secret to her performer friend – but nonetheless, a secret to her which was never spoken before.

In the same instance, she realized it wasn't so difficult to express something like that. Out loud. Of course, having a friend nearby helps, but it was still a first. Serena had that look In her eyes. The same expression when she would stare at her crush. And of course, it wasn't a flat out, "I like him so much" or along those lines, but the meaning was clearly stronger than simply a friend.

Although, she may have let it slip a little, she still had a very detectable blush that covered each cheek. Sana even noticed this and gave the other a small pat. "I can see how you would admire someone like him!" She offered a smile in return.

Serena continued to glance ahead, only smiling as well. The words that came from her were so serious. She admired the boy since she was even younger. And, yet, with each travel and progress, it only grows more. It was astonishing how much he expresses that 'never give up' attitude.

And she only knew it would continue to display with the league coming so close to a finish.

"Huh? Sana?" A voice called out only a few seconds after. It was none other than the boy they were just discussing!

"Satoshi! So good to see you!" The brunette called out, smiling toward her friend.

"Hi! It's been some time." He smiled while walking over to grab a seat. "Did you get here to watch Tierno's battle?"

"Hai! I saw yours too. You were great!" This only caused the others to chime in and agree with Sana. This led to a conversation being held between one another while awaiting the next match.

While the others chatted about, Serena glanced at the entire group. She was so happy everyone was together and hanging out. This was what she wanted when she left home. An adventure to be free and do it with people she considered friends – as well as being united with a friend from long ago.

She gave another glance at Satoshi. One of her 'gazing' glances per se. To be in such competitive battles, yet he could still have such a good time in between. That's what makes him so amazing. His focus would switch to the battles at hand instantly. Yet, that never took away his time for friends.

No matter the outcome of the league. He would have his companions be proud of him to the very end!


End file.
